


Morning Routine

by Fogfire



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire





	Morning Routine

There is no rising sun in space that could wake you up with its light. There are birds singing on the other side of your window and instead of their song, you are awakened by the shrill sound of your alarm.

“I need to change that sound,” you tell yourself as you shut it off, sinking into your pillows for a moment, feeling sleep pulling you back in.

You fight against it and push away your blanket, aiming to roll out of bed with a low grunt. You only make it to the edge when a hand wraps around your ankle and pulls you back.

“Come snuggle for a bit,” a low, raspy voice calls out to you and the person belonging to it pulls you back into bed.

“I have to get up.”

“No,” he states simply, moving so half of his body rests on yours and you can’t get away, “I set another alarm. We still have some time.”

“I don’t want to have to rush, Jim,” you whine and huff when he starts kissing your neck instead of letting you go.

“You won’t have to,” he corrects you, “You set your alarm way too early anyway.”

“Promise I won’t have to rush.”

“Promise.” He pulls the blanket over the both of you, effectively ending the discussion.

Half an hour later the alarm rings again and you slip out of bed.

“It’s cold,” you whine as you rush towards the bathroom, Jim following you shortly.

He steps into the shower with you and takes the brush from its place as you two step out again, working it through your hair as you wash your face and brush your teeth.

“Thanks,” you step to the side, pulling out underwear from the drawer next to the shower and putting his next to the sink.

Jim pulls a face at you in the shower, his jaw white from shaving cream. You wipe your finger through it and drop a bit of it on his nose, making him laugh.

You’re out of your quarters in less than fifteen minutes, thanks to teamwork and the fact that you’ve started to drink your first coffee in mess hall instead of your bedroom.

“Tomorrow we will get up half an hour earlier,” you tell him as you take your coffee and breakfast from the Replicator, “I want to take my breakfast in peace once in awhile instead of having to stuff my face in record time with the rest of the crew.”

Jim just laughs and pats McCoy’s back in greeting as you two sit down at his table.

“I’m pretty sure you won’t.”

You pull a face at him, knowing full well that he’s right. Maybe one day you will not succumb to his antics, but no matter how much you whine, you secretly like how good you two work together in getting out of bed as fast as possible.


End file.
